This application proposes the development of an interactive, web-based comprehensive alcohol programming website for college administrators called CampusTaskForce.com. CampusTaskForce.com will provide administrators with immediate access to data, resources, and communication tools needed to develop teams that can respond effectively to student high-risk drinking. The first step in Phase II involves the development and validation of the Institutional Climate Assessment, an online questionnaire that taps campus climate issues related to alcohol use and readiness for alcohol programming. Responses to this assessment result in a dynamic, tailored report with an overview of that campus' climate and readiness and detailed suggestions for programming. A second goal of Phase II involves the development of program content including the "data manager" that allows detailed queries of survey responses, as well as articles, strategies, and interactive tools to assist in developing policies and programming. Following assessment validation and content completion, the CampusTaskForce.com prototype will be administered in a demonstration study to evaluate task force functioning, as well as the usage and dissemination of CampusTaskForce.com with a sample of colleges and universities. The goal is a final product that will help colleges and universities develop task forces so that comprehensive, cohesive alcohol prevention programming replaces piecemeal and reactive program development.